A Heavy Heart
by PadgetGadget
Summary: 8 months after the events of Freedom Planet, Milla and Lilac have recovered from their physical and psychological trauma. But one member of the trio has trouble believing that she won't be left alone again. Carolac One-Shot. Contains Angst and mild girl-on-girl action.


_**Author's**_ _ **Note:**_ Although originally starting out as a series of One-Shots for the Freedom Planet Trio, I felt this story needed to be written to highlight the relationship between Lilac and Carol. Much of the plot in FP rarely shows any sort of real connection between these two, and I wanted to create something that could actually be possible between the two. So I'm giving my love to GalaxyTrail by connecting these two together. I hope you enjoy the story.

 _ **Minor Warning:**_ Once again, this fanfic may or may not breach the cutesy relationship of some of the characters. If you want to keep it at "just friends", then I highly suggest you avoid this story.

 _ **Without further ado, let's begin.**_

* * *

Carol was a strong, independent young woman, there was no doubt. In terms of physical prowess, she exhibited such a fluid style of powerful punches and kicks that none of the best warriors in Shan Tu, Shan Mu, and even the once corrupt Shuigang could compare themselves. She had a solid mindset about what she wanted to do, when she did it. Fortified with the tough past of her association with the Red Scarves, and the morals that had separated her from making the same mistake as Spade did, she was impenetrable.

Her tomboy personality and look couldn't mask the fact that she was pretty. Her omnipresent grin seem to shine out in public whenever she was in her little trio, her eyes revealing joy. Her cheekiness was reflected in the way she expressed, but sometimes all it took was to look at Carol's face. Milla and Lilac knew that more then anyone.

She had trained hard too. The Red Scarves, with their main method of transportation being motorcycles, had made sure their training could increase the muscular endurance and power in order to carry their motorcycles anywhere, anytime. If not, they'd use it to fight. Carol was no exception, if not better, then most of the ninjas in The Red Scarves. Able to carry her motorcycle with just her legs, and fight with the power of a versatile tank, she was a powerhouse to reckon with.

So what could a hardened ninja cat be so afraid of?

Losing her best friend.

* * *

 _It wasn't the first time she'd had the nightmare. Sometimes, Carol had to convince herself Lilac wasn't still slumped on the ground, sheltered in a coat of crackling scales. She had barely held it in the moment she saw her, regretting running out in the rain, instead of staying with her best friend._

 _It was noticeable to the two almost immediately, mostly Lilac. Carol would randomly tackle her to the ground, squeezing her as she purred in her ear. The fanged grin she'd give after Lilac's bemused face glanced down at the cat was mostly to hide the fact she wanted nothing more then to bury her face and never let go. All Carol wanted to do was to forget the nightmare..._

 _"You think it was funny, for you leaving me!?" Carol cowered in a corner as Lilac landed another blow._

 _"No! I'm sorry, really! I-I didn't know Brevon was gonna do that to you! Please stop-" Lilac slapped Carol's cheek._

 _"I WENT THROUGH TORTURE, CAROL! TORTURE!" A kick to the stomach sent Carol to the floor._

 _"Lilac, please stop hurting Carol!" A horrified Milla watched on as Carol was repeatedly punched in the face._

 _"THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS MILLA!" As Lilac kicked Milla away, Carol sobbed into the floor._

 _"In fact..." Lilac began morphing into Lord Brevon, Syntax by his side. Carol's sadness was replaced by rage as Lord Brevon's hand gripped on the collar of a bruised and bleeding Lilac._

 _"I believe that we must finish our business here." A wide, psychotic grin spread across Brevon's face as he raised his blade over Lilac's head._

 _Carol tried to stand up, but the hits she had sustained by Brevon had weakened her body. She could only scream for Brevon to stop as she brought down the blade on Lilac's neck..._

* * *

Carol woke up with a start, barely holding back a sob. She panted harshly, gripping the sides of the bunk tightly as the images flashed in her mind. Her singlet and pants soaked in sweat, she closed her eyes tightly as tears threatened to squeeze through. Was it real?

She couldn't take this anymore. _She need to get away, quickly._

Quickly pulling over a tank top, she scurried off the top of the bunk, quietly tip-toeing past the peacefully sleeping Lilac. _Well, at least she's having a better time then me -_ Carol thought bitterly as she wrote an excuse that she was out to get supplies. Hopefully Mayor Zao was in a generous mood.

 _Creak._

As Carol reached the door, a sleepy Lilac walked in the Living Room.

"Carol, what are you doing?" Lilac yawned as she turned off her Lantern. Even seeing her face, Carol had trouble holding back tears.

"U-Uh, y-y'know, gettin' supplies and all. Heh." Carol chuckled awkwardly as she prepared to climb down.

"This early? Carol, it's 3 AM." Lilac tiredly walked over to the doorway. "Can't you wait till morning?"

"Well, y'know." Carol scratched the back of her neck. "I mean, my naps can wait, y'know? Food matters more."

Lilac snapped her eyes open. She knew something was wrong. Carol would never put her naps over nothing.

"Carol, what's wrong? Tell me n-" The wildcat had already pounced away from the ladder and started up her motorcycle.

Lilac sighed and prepared to go after her...

* * *

Carol had driven far into the forest. Even in the middle of night, she couldn't deny that it had calmed her down. The warm wind in her hair, the speed she had driven at. Something she hadn't done in a while, but she missed dearly.

She parked her motorcycle at a ditch and rushed in the bushes. She huddled at the base of a large tree as she tried to forget those painful memories.

 _Am I really that much of a horrible friend? -_ Carol looked up to see dark clouds shuttling overhead.

"Great." She muttered, cupping her elbows with her hands.

* * *

 _"Maybe we're not cut out for this... We should go home."_

* * *

Carol sadly looked up to the sky as it began pouring down. She pulled over her hoodie as she began to tremble.

* * *

" _What's the problem with that? We're helping each other do the right thing!"_

* * *

"It wasn't my fault..." She whispered, huddling her knees together. "I'm sorry Lilac."

* * *

" _If the only way I can do that is by risking my life, maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."_

 _"Carol..."  
_

 _"Don't! Just don't... I'm done..."_

 _Before Lilac could stop her, Carol had fled from the cave in tears._

* * *

"God, I am a horrible friend..." Carol felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Lilac deserves so much better..."

A rustle in the bushes brought Carol back to her senses as Lilac sped through the shrubbery.

"Carol! There you are. What are you doing out here?" Lilac panted heavily. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Just..." Carol stood up. "Don't worry, just thinkin' bout stuff. Let's go home." As she was walking past Lilac, she suddenly stepped in front of Carol and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Carol, what's wrong?" Lilac stared into Carol's eyes, searching for any remnants of a joyful tomboy. "Why won't you tell me?"

Carol sighed sadly and looked back at Lilac. Once Lilac had a goal, she went for it. Any excuses from Carol's part would be useless.

"Lilac, d-do you think I'm-" She choked momentarily as the memories came running back.

"Think what, Carol?" Lilac was genuinely worried now. Why was Carol acting this way? "Come on, you can tell me."

"Do you think I'm a bad fr-" Carol could barely hold back tears as flashes of a tortured Lilac pierced her mind. _She should've gone with her._

"Carol?" Lilac felt her trembling in her hands.

"Do you think I'm a-" Carol couldn't hold back. She pushed Lilac away.

"Carol?" Lilac reached out to touch her, only for Carol to shrink back. She met Carol's frightened gaze. She had never seen fear in Carol's eyes before.

"NO! GO AWAY LILAC!" Carol shouted. "JUST GO AWAY LILAC! I KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT! I KNOW I WAS A BAD FRIEND! YOU CAN STAY WITH MILLA FROM NOW ON, JUST GO AWAY!"

Lilac stepped back, surprised at Carol's violent outburst.

"I GET IT LILAC! I NEVER SHOULD'VE ABANDONED YOU! JUST DON'T BLAME ME FOR IT!" Carol lashed out, pushing Lilac away from her.

"I'M A STUPID GIRL WHO IS A HORRIBLE BEST FRIEND, AND ABANDONS THE ONLY PERSON WHO TRULY CARES ABOUT HER!" Carol's pitch grew higher as tears slid down her cheeks at a quickening rate.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE ME-" Carol lashed out again, tripping over a root and falling into Lilac's arms.

"You don't deserve me..." Carol sobbed hysterically, as Lilac tightly embraced her broken friend.

"Oh Carol..." Lilac held the crying girl in her arms, whispering soothing things into her ear. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." Carol sniffled. "I can't call myself your best friend anymore. I keep having nightmares that you-" She barely suppressed a cry as tears ran down her cheeks. Lilac couldn't stand to see her friend like this.

With a gentle hand, she pressed Carol's chin up to face her. Carol could see something glistening in Lilac's eyes.

"Why do you still care..." Carol whispered sadly, licking the remaining tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Because..." Lilac leant down, pressing her lips against Carol's. "You aren't just my friend.."

A warmth fired in Carol's belly as she felt Lilac against her, arms limp against Lilac's neck. She had momentarily forgotten why she had pushed Lilac away, and leant into the kiss. _Oh god, did she miss her._

By the time they parted, Carol's cheeks were flushed.

"Wow..." Carol panted softly, looking away. "I didn't think-"

"You think I'd be fine without you? Who would keep waking me up with loud snoring above my bed? Who would stop me from going Miss Heropants when I need to look after myself? Who would be by my side even in times where we might fight?"

"You came back Carol, that matters more then leaving me. I decided to go after Brevon, you didn't make me." Lilac softly stroked Carol's cheek. "But if anything, I'd rather be electrocuted again then lose you."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Carol had once again flung herself into Lilac's arms. "You can't go again, you just can't!" Carol looked up pleadingly. "If you go again, I couldn't stand it, please..." Her throat clogged up with sobs before she could even finish her sentence, as she once again cried into Lilac's chest. "Even if he comes back..."

"Just don't go Lilac, I'll do anything!" Carol looked up, her voice firm now. "I won't cry anymore. I won't complain about going with you, I won't leave you! Just don't-" Her genuine speech was once again cut off by the soft warmth of Lilac's lips.

Lilac pushed her against the tree, embracing Carol tightly as she caressed the behind of the surprised wildcat. She made a silent vow to beat anyone to near death if they made Carol cry.

They parted, gazing at each other with affection.

"No, Carol, I won't do it."

Carol looked down with disappointment.

"I won't let you do anything, because that's not your job."

"Huh?" Carol looked at her with confusion. "Wh-what?"

"Your job is to be my best friend, not my servant." She ruffled Carol's hair, something she hadn't done since they were young. "I appreciate you disagreeing with my decisions, because sometimes you're right. Sometimes I'm right. But if we agreed on the same thing, we might've broken our relationship."

"Y'know, the worst thing I did in that adventure was not realize that you were hurt too.' A tear slid down Lilac's cheek. "I always thought that it was just Milla, or me, or even Torque. But you probably got the worst of it."

"I know what it's like losing your best friend. I felt that in the cave. When I saw you run, I knew I did the wrong thing. That's why I went by myself. So that if I was hurting anyone, it would be myself."

"But it is clear now. I did hurt someone. Someone I _love_. Someone that I would do anything for. Someone that doesn't need to be perfect, or the tough, or powerful. Someone that just needs to be themselves."

Lilac's expression softened as she looked down at Carol. "You."

Carol blushed, a thick redness coating her cheeks as Lilac announced that she loved her. Out of all the people.

She gasped as Lilac gently squeezed her hands, her eyes flashing with sentimentality.

Two gazes, though very different in thought, intertwined with one another as both of them stared at each other.

"Uh, Lilac?"

Lilac leant forward, preparing to kiss Carol. "Y-Yeah?"

"We should get home, it's almost afternoon."

Lilac looked up. The clouds had cleared long ago, and sunlight had burst through the green canopy in full rays. It was clear that even with the rising temperature, neither of the girls wanted to go anywhere.

"Do we have too?"

"Do you want Milla to be alone?" Lilac smiled at the returning tease in Carol's voice.

"Well..." Carol saw Lilac shift her feet into a running position. She knew it was the same position that Lilac used when she was about to Dragon Boost. Carol would never reach her motorbike in time.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up with an idea.

"H-Hey, Lilac?" Carol suddenly had tears in her eyes.

Lilac stopped preparing to run. "Carol?"

"C-Can I have a kiss, pl-please?" Carol looked up at her, falling to her knees in a begging position.

Lilac's eyes softened. How could she say no? She bent down, about to press her lips against Carol's-

 _Zoom!_

Lilac's shorts flashed upwards, showing Carol a glimpse of her panties as she ran to the parked motorcycle. She had forgotten Carol could be sneaky.

 _Oh you are so on, you sly cat._

* * *

After assuring the worried Milla that they had been on a failed supply route, the three slept soundlessly after a long day. Even Carol, usually praising Milla's cooking every night, had trouble staying awake.

But even then, Carol had trouble sleeping.

Lilac could hear Carol's pained moans below her, barely implying what might be happening in her head.

"No, Lilac.." Carol muttered. "Please...don't go..."

Carol began to cry in her sleep, her claws tearing holes in her blankets. "Br-Brevon, get away from her."

She stuffed her blanket in her mouth, barely muffling a scream that shook Lilac to the bone. She knew what to do.

She slipped down, shaking Carol shoulder.

"Wha-..." Carol woke up with a start, sweat prominent on her brow. "Lilac, what are you-"

"Move over." Lilac whispered firmly. "I'm sleeping beside you. You're having nightmares, and it won't do your sleep any good."

The full impact of her nightmare hit Carol like a steam roller, as she began to weep. "Lilac..." She sniffled, burying her face in Lilac's chest.

Lilac quickly embraced her in her bed, pulling the blankets over both of them as Carol sobbed hysterically.

"Oh god Lilac, Brevon was- and you- and Milla-" Her speech slowly degraded into gibberish as she cried harder, the nightmare growing fresher in her mind every second.

"I'm here Carol, I'm here." Lilac gently kissed Carol's forehead, softly scratching her ear.

As Carol bawled her eyes out, Lilac thought of a poem. The Magister had taught her in one of her more contemplating moments. It seemed appropriate to this situation, and she needed to calm down Carol. She didn't know many of what the words meant, but the Magister had simplified the meaning behind the poem. Perhaps that would get through to this broken girl. Lilac would try anything.

Lilac cleared her throat, and softly began to sang:

Lay your sleeping head, my love,  
Feline on my faithless arm;  
Time and fevers burn away  
Individual beauty from  
Thoughtful children, and the grave

Proves the child ephemeral:

Slowly, Carol looked up. Lilac had never sung publicly to anyone, let alone Carol. Her beautiful voice. How could this be more powerful then her own combat skills? Such a voice could silence Brevon's army, Brevon himself, whole kingdoms. Planets, solar systems, universes. She could free anyone with this voice. Such lusciousness had never been apparent in a heroic girl, yet here she was. Carol almost shuddered against Lilac as she continued the next verse:

But in my arms till break of day  
Let the living creature lie,  
Mortal, guilty, but to me  
The entirely beautiful.

Lilac ran her thumb along Carol's cheek, her other hand tracing the outline of her furry ears. Caressing the softness of the fur on her head, she held Carol softly against herself as Carol embraced her. That's when Lilac realized:

 _Carol had stopped crying._

But Lilac wouldn't let go. She embraced Carol all night. Whenever Carol woke up during the never-ending night, the warmth came from Lilac's arms, not the blanket. Even the faintest memory of her parents holding Carol in their arms could not compare to how safe she felt, in her best friend's arms.

No, scratch that. _Her lovers arms._

That thought alone stopped her short. Did Lilac really love her? Or was it a sentence of pity to soothe a broken feline who couldn't bear the thought of her best friend disappearing from her side?

She needed to know _now._

"Lilac..." She shook the dragon girl's shoulder. She blushed at the sight of drool on the middle of Lilac's singlet. Was she really that tired?

"Lilac!" She whispered louder, shaking it more violently.

"Gwah!" Lilac yelped, sitting up with a startled gasp. She quickly regained her bearings at the sight of Carol. "H-Hey, what's up?"

"O-Oh, were you having a nightmare?" Carol guiltily looked down. "Sorry, i-it's nothing-" She yipped when Lilac gripped her arm firmly.

"Carol, what's wrong?" She had Lilac's full attention, whether she liked it or not.

"U-Uhm..." Carol flushed red, searching Lilac's eyes. No sign of regret, anger, sadness, nothing. Just genuine attention.

"Lilac, d-do you...um..." She fidgeted, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Do you l-love me?" She stared upward, hoping this question wouldn't force one of the only people she cared about on the bunk on top.

Lilac thumbed Carol's cheek, stroking the soft fur. "Carol, no, I don't."

"Because love doesn't even describe what you mean to me." Lilac smiled at Carol. "But I wished you told me about this sooner."

"I-I didn't want to bother you, and I thought it would go away." Carol reluctantly pulled away from Lilac's hold. "Because you were still here. I had to convince myself that you wouldn't go off again." She trembled, curling up in the blankets. "But it just got worse. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but you had more important things to do Lilac. Take care of Milla, rebuild Avalice. I'm nothing in comparison to saving the planet."

"That's why I acted normally. So you wouldn't have anything to worry about anymore." Carol looked back at Lilac. "Lilac? Y'there?" She waved in front of her hypnotized eyes. "You're kind creepin' me out here."

A guilty look crossed over Lilac's face as she realized the implications of what Carol had to go through. While she had been mulling over the events that hurt Milla and herself, Carol had been severely affected herself.

Behind an exterior of girl who differentiates herself from the crowd with her tomboy-ish style, she was still a young girl with two friends and a missing childhood. No parents, no family. Just Milla and Lilac.

The planet could wait for a while. Right now, all Lilac wanted to be with was Carol.

Carol gave her a fanged grin, assuming Lilac's quietness as fatigue. "If you're that exhausted, I guess I can let you sl-"

"Carol." Lilac held Carol in her arms. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry that I left you alone to fix yourself, rather then being by your side. I won't leave you alone again. I'll stay with you. Always." Lilac stroked Carol's hair softly. "If that's any consolation to how I've hurt you, I hope its enough to forgive me."

"Lilac..." Carol uttered quietly. "It isn't your fault. If I didn't run off into the rain-"

"I might've gotten us all killed." Lilac finished. "Without you running off, I would've kept pushing us to confront Brevon. We could've been dead-"

"But Torque would have died! If I hadn't been such a wimp, we might have rescued him before Brevon got to you and-" Carol momentarily choked at the memory as Lilac held her tight.

"But he would've done the same to you and Milla if you came with me. It doesn't matter Carol, because you went back to save me. Even when you doubted my decision, you put your pride aside and saved me. That is a _true_ best friend. No, more than that."

Lilac pressed her forehead against Carol's.

"Y'know, I think I was wrong when we were kids."

"Hm?" Carol closed her eyes as she reminisced about the crazy adventures they had gotten into.

"When we met, I called you pretty. That's hardly true anymore." Lilac whispered. "You're absolutely _beautiful_."

Carol opened her eyes to find a warm sensation on top of her. Lilac had straddled her waist, before pressing her lips against Carol's.

Carol felt a fire in her belly, the same feeling she had when Lilac had kissed her under the tree. The warmth crept up to her face as she pressed herself against Lilac, embracing her neck.

Carol was the first to part, needing to speak her mind. "Hey, L-Lilac?"

"Yeah?" She moved her lips down towards Carol's neck.

"Nice panties." Carol grinned sheepishly. "Got a nice shot while beating you to the treehouse."

"Oh, is that so~" Lilac smirked teasingly, before pulling Carol back into another kiss. "Like you can hate it. I mean, you are equally gorgeous."

Carol separated quickly. "Li-Lilac! Wh-what are you saying at a time like this? B-Besides, you're the one that can turn heads."

"You can say that, but only one person will enjoy my kisses." Lilac quickly pushed her down onto the bed, reuniting their lips once more.

"Mmff-" Carol closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of her lover.

This time, it was Lilac who was the first one to part.

"L-Lilac?" Carol moved in, attempting to close the game but only finding Lilac's finger, softly touching her lips. "Wh-Why'd ya stop?"

"I'd love to continue kissin' yah, but it's almost Dawn." Lilac yawned. "And I need my beauty sleep. But y'know, since I can't reach my top bunk..." Lilac winked at Carol and motioned for her to move over.

Carol leapt into her arms and snuggled deep into her chest, purring as Lilac scratched her ear.

"I haven't heard you purr before." Lilac softly kissed Carol's cheek. "It's cute."

"Well, sometimes I reserve it for something special." Carol looks up shyly, a genuine smile crossing her face. "Or someone."

With an unbidden blush, Lilac looked down at the wildcat. God, if any face could break her in the world, it would be this one.

Lilac was rewarded with a peacefully sleeping Carol, curled up in her arms.

"Goodnight, Carol."

* * *

Carol sat up, not from another nightmare, but the same question that had plagued her mind. _Did Lilac truly love her? Or was it just a fluke?_

She roused the sleeping dragon girl.

"Lilac, I have a serious question for you." Carol stared into her eyes, once again searching for any remnant of doubt or regret.

"What is it Carol?" Lilac cheekily grinned. "If you wanna get married, well I guess it would b-"

"Lilac, will you...still love me in the morning?" Carol clasped Lilac's hands. "Will you?"

Lilac knew that she had dedicated her entire life to Carol when she had seen the extent of Brevon's damage. On the other hand, what if she changed? What if her heroics got in the way?

She peered at Carol's determined face, searching for any sign of fear or regret. But nothing. She knew that even deep down, Carol would be there for her. So why shouldn't she be there for Carol?

Besides, if she had to lose to any maniacal galactic warlord, it should be with her love.

"Forever and ever, babe."

 ** _\- End -_**

* * *

 ** _Author's End Note:_** So hopefully I did a good job with this romantic pairing. Criticism and Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
